Green
by SubvertedCoupon
Summary: This is Sinnoh but with no humans. Pokemon have entered a war, fighting either against or for the Legendary Pokemon. Updates whenever I feel like it.
1. Prologue: Hello World!

'Dear Journal,

Oh my Arceus, I haven't touched you in such a long time! I see you've gotten a brand new coat of dust. Looks comfy. Actually, no. I wouldn't want a coat of dust;I'd be coughing and sneezing all the time! Oh dear, I'm sorry for not touching you in such a long time, I've been so busy and...

Oh, look at me! Making excuses...! That's so unlike me! I can't believe myself! I'm sorry, me. Do you forgive me? I hope so.

Geez, things have been rough lately! We're so far away from the Underground's main base! It's all the way back in Eterna Forest, and we're up in the Meteoric Mountains. Just for future reference, I'll remind myself the following: the Meteoric Mountains are kind of in the middle of what we call the Sinnoh region. In a way, they split the east and the west parts. We have to rescue my friend. He's a Croconaw, and all three of us are part of an organization known as just the Underground. We're at something of a war right now, and members of the Underground are fighting gggggg...'

The cheery Grovyle suddenly stopped writing as the fragile darkness yet again conquered the cave she and what seemed to be a shiny Eevee were currently resting in. The lizard-like Pokemon turned her head to see the silvery Eevee, a new frown painted on the Grovyle's face because of the sudden darkness.  
"...Francis?" the Grovyle asked, addressing the shiny Eevee by name. "Could you use your Hidden Power again to light this cave up? I really need the light to write with..."  
"Oh, Margaret! How long are you gonna write in that piece of crap? We should be resting right now! Remember? We're gonna meet our guide tomorrow morning, and we're supposed to stay inconspicuous. A bright green fireball glowing at nighttime isn't very inconspicuous, and this place is crawling with Ancient Guard members. And Regirock himself!" the Eevee barked at her significantly older partner. Francis was simply a kid who did what she loved, when she loved, how she loved it, when she loved, where she loved and for whom she loved. Currently, the only person she loved was herself. With a heavy sigh, however, Francis began using her Hidden Power, having the two ghostly green fireballs floating serenely just above her two front paws.

Pleased by the haunting emerald light that again graced the cave, Margaret once again picked up her pen and promptly began making small thinking sounds as she wrote:

'...the Legendary 're fighting the Legendary Pokemon. All of them. It won't be easy, but if we can get everyone to work together, I'm sure we can succeed! On the opposite side is an organization called the Ancient Guard... They like traditions, so they're trying everything to protect the mythical beasties and all the holidays and stuff associated with them. The Ancient Guard are very silly. They can't see that the Legendary Pokemon are holding the world back. The Underground thinks that we should seal the Legendary Pokemon away until we really need them. Or, at least, that's what the Underground's unofficial leader Gold thinks.

I heard that Gold doesn't really have a name. Could you imagine not having a name? And having to just go by whatever nickname people thought up? I don't like that idea. I probably never will.

Hey, speaking of Gold... You know how doesn't like Gold? My buddy Francis over here. I don't think she really likes anybody. She's just a kid, sure, but she's so mean to everyone. Mean to Gold, mean to me, and mean to our Croconaw buddy. I wonder what happened to her that made her this way. It must be because she's actually an orphan. Or maybe that's just a rumor. I forget... Hey, I really love Tomato Berries. I can eat them like apples.

...Okay, I'm sorry. That just came completely out of left field. You see, I'm a doctor. Or nurse. Or whatever. Thing is, I help heal the wounded with the use of Berries. No, no, Berries don't really grow in places like this, so I'm not out on a Berry trip on the side of rescuing our pal. I'm only here to tag along! That's kind of funny, don't you think? Gold didn't want Francis to go alone, so he made me go with her. Nothing too exciting has happened quite yet, but he apparently arranged to have some kind of mountain guide to meet up with us shortly after dawn. For now, we've stopped in this little cave 'cause we're so tired of traveling so much these past few days... I wonder what the guide will be like! Oh Arceus, I'm so excited!

...Oh dear, Francis is complaining that I'm taking too long again. Okay, well, she has a point, and I'm getting pretty sleepy myself, so I guess this is it for now!

HELLO WORLD!

~Margaret'

...And so, the cool blue light of the moon once again began to dance its way into the small cave as the two Pokemon began to dream of the exciting day that was silently waiting in the wings. 


	2. Chapter 1: Floating Urgency

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. JUST SAYING.**

****

The morning sun shattered the world of darkness that the moon created the night before. Funny, isn't it? The Sun and Moon never fail to completely demolish each others' worlds of light and darkness, respectively. It WAS indeed as if they were venomously vindictive toward each other. This is what happened every day, every night, every day, and unfailingly. But we already said this. So we already knew.  
The silence that could have existed happened to be murdered by Francis' yelling.

"GET UP, MARGARET! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" The words were like hammers, pounding into Margaret's eardrums. It did not help AT ALL that the small, silvery Eevee's voice was still quite high-pitched...  
The green lizard let out a noisy groan, still feeling groggy and not appreciating her sudden wake-up call. Margaret got on her feet with all the speed of an elderly Shellos.

"Whowhaazzit?" the sleepy Grovyle mumbled, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.

"It's about time you got up! Our GUIDE, remember? We're meeting up with her today! Let's hurry already!" the hasty dog barked at her companion.

Realization slammed into Margaret like a flying stove. As quickly as she could, the Grovyle gathered her Berry-filled satchel, as well as her journal and her pen, the both of which she stuck into different pockets of the worn-out, brown satchel. Rushing, however, was generally NOT Margaret's specialty, so the lizard nearly tripped and fell on the cold stone floor of the cave several times. The sight of her older partner stumbling about was quite a humorous thing to Francis;the small canine struggled to stifle her laughter.

After Margaret was done fumbling about, the two left their temporary abode, rushing for the mountain trail. Their noisy footsteps seemingly boomed, lending the air an aura of urgency. Naturally, the local Geodude grumbled about the unfamiliar noise. The nicer ones grumbled, "Slow down you crazy kids!"

The ruder ones grumbled various curses.

Multiple minutes passed before feelings of tiredness rested upon the duo's muscles. At Francis' urging, however, the two continued on;however, their pace quickly slackened until it was little more than a hasty walk.  
"So just WHERE IS that guide of ours? Gold said he'd be here, that jerk!" Francis growled. She stomped her tiny feet, and her tail was thumping furiously against the ground.  
"Stop complaining already, let's just wa-" Margaret stopped as she noticed a shadow loom over the both of them. A cloud, perhaps? No, it could not be, for the sky was completely clear, as well as azure. Before the two could finish wondering what is was, the one who had been casting said shadow landed in front of them. It turned out to be a shiny Flygon.

"I would happen to be your guide," the Flygon coughed, her voice also feminine. "And I am by no means a 'he'. My name is Linda..."

"Oh, I'm sorry...! Gold just told us we'd have a guide, so we just assumed..." Margaret replies, frowning at her own mistake.

"...You know the saying," Francis grumbled, "Assuming can make an ass out of you and me."

"Language!" Margaret coughed, frowning at her companion. Francis apologized insincerely. However, the kid was such an excellent liar that you wouldn't really think that this apology was insincere at all.

"Yes, well! We should get going already, shouldn't we?" Linda interrupted, crouching down so that the smaller Pokemon may ride on her back. Nodding, the two Underground members climbed on to the dragon's back.

Hours upon hours were consumed as the three Pokemon soared. They moved through the air as easily as a fish moves through water. The cool breeze they felt as they soared seemingly pet their scales, or, in Francis' case, fur. So far, their search had proved unsuccessful.

"So your Underground friend got lost here, huh? What's his name? What's he look like? What's he like?" Linda questioned. She tried her hardest not to sound nosy, but she was really failing in this aspect.

To answer, Francis audibly inhaled. Sensing that the puppy was going to say something rude, Margaret placed a claw over the shiny Eevee's mouth, complete with a 'shush'.

"Yes, he did... His name is Ciro, he's a Croconaw, and he has a big temper. He's kind of reckless like that, but I like him anyway. We all do. That's why we're looking for him," Margaret answered, nodding and still not removing her paw from over Francis' mouth.

Pushing the leafy, green claw off of her mouth, Francis teased, "And Margaret LOVES him~" To complete her tease, the Eevee made small kissing sounds.

"I love everyone, Francis," Margaret sang in reply.

Unhappy with the response she got, Marget made a 'hmph' sound, crossing her two front paws and frowning. Typically behavior for the child. However, she did shut up now. And that made Linda happy;however, Linda tried to hide it, and actually succeeded this time around.

The shiny Flygon could have sworn she saw a Murkrow zooming by...

_Holy crap, this Chapter was shorter than I thought it would be! Eh, I'll try making them longer in the future. I'd appreciate reads and reviews and stuff, this is my first Fan Fic, so yeah. XD  
_


End file.
